


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (4/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [15]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jousting, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, medieval AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (4/52)

"That was frighteningly good," Peeta said in astonishment as he hooked his hand into Katniss', ignoring the grease from an oversized turkey leg as they started their circuit around the sweaty fairgrounds again. "Where did you learn to joust like that?"

Katniss shrugged and adjusted her pirate costume — "Just a natural, I guess."

_(Get it? I went with Medieval Times instead of the medieval times [as prompted]? Yeah? …Just go with it.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
